


Sense

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr just wants to buy some stuff at CVS, Dogs, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Law Firm AU, Lee has to go sensing dogs in distress and breaking windows, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Aaron and Charles stop at their store during their lunch break, and Charles finds a dog locked in a car in May. He of course intervenes for the wellbeing of the pup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aaron just wants to chill and not have to deal with charlie saving dogs and breaking things for once

“Charles, please don’t.”

Aaron’s voice went one hundred percent unheeded, his boyfriend armed with his phone, the camera app open and rolling.

“…at least ten minutes, and right now it’s—” He glanced at Aaron’s phone, which he held in his other hand, a timer on, “—eighty four degrees outside. Fifteen without his owner and I’m breaking a window.”

Aaron sighed. He honestly had just wanted to stop at CVS on their lunch break together for some household things on the shopping list, but Charles’ sixth sense for dogs had had to impede all of his plans. He wanted to buy paper towels and dish soap and then go to lunch. Some idiot, however, had left their dog in their car in May, and Charles had somehow just _known_.

“Please don’t break a window.” He tried, accepting his phone back when Charles handed it to him and checking his emails absentmindedly.

“We’re at twelve minutes, Aaron. I already called the cops, what else can I do? Look at him, he’s sweating so bad he’s leaving paw prints on the leather seats.”

Charles braced himself against the car with one arm, leaning in until his nose touched the window glass. Aaron waited patiently at his side.

“Time?”                                                                                                                

“Thirteen and a quarter.”

“You’re gonna be okay, sweetie, I’mma get you out of there.”

Aaron checked his facebook notifications.

“Time?”

“Fourteen.”

Charles shot an angry look towards the CVS, then scanned the parking lot. “Fuck it.”

“Charlie, no—”

The sound of glass shattering was enough to make Aaron jump, even though he knew it was coming, no matter what he said. He stopped the timer on his phone and tucked the device into his pocket, watching as Charles reached through the now smashed car window to pick up the small dog.

He cradled the pup to his chest, cooing softly, and Aaron glanced around nervously for an owner. Ah, no owner, but there came the police. He shook his head a little.

“Can you go buy some water and a towel and bowl?” Charles asked, focusing entirely on the panting dog.

Aaron didn’t bother to answer. They’d already been in the CVS to ask if anyone had left their dog in the car. No one had stepped forward. When he checked out, he mentioned the cops were there and they’d broken the car window for the dog to the cashier when she asked.

“That’s amazing! How brave.” She gushed, and Aaron smiled awkwardly.

He stepped from the CVS, and took the sight in. Charles, standing with the dog in his arms, held like a baby, shattered glass around his feet, speaking calmly to a police officer. That was his boyfriend, alright. There always were dogs or police involved with Charlie, after all.

 

 


End file.
